gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
United States Army
thumb|Liberty will dich! Tritt der Army bei Die United States Army (kurz: '''US Army')'' ist eine Teilstreitkraft der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten, die in jedem Grand-Theft-Auto-Teil (außer Grand Theft Auto: London und GTA IV) vorkommt, aber erst seit Grand Theft Auto III explizit per Namen genannt wird. Grand Theft Auto 2 In Grand Theft Auto 2 tritt die Army als sechster Fahndungslevel in Erscheinung. Die Straßen sind mit Soldaten bevölkert, die mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet sind. Man wird mit Jeeps verfolgt und die Straßenblockaden bestehen aus Panzern, die den Spieler mit ihren Kanonen beschießen. Es wird gar nicht mehr versucht den Spieler zu verhaften, sondern man wird ausschließlich mit Waffengewalt gestoppt. Technisch gesehen ist die Army hier eine Gang, die nach Fahndungsstufe 5 die ganze Stadt bevölkert. Im Residential District gibt es auch einen Militärstützpunkt, in der man in einer Mission einbricht, um einen Panzer zu stehlen. Grand Theft Auto III left|thumb|Soldaten, 1984 In Grand Theft Auto III tritt die Army zum ersten Mal in der Serie in 3D in Erscheinung. Sie fährt Militär-Trucks und Panzer, wenn Claude Speed sich sechs Fahndungssterne eingehandelt hat, und schießt auch scharf mit moderner Artillerie, das Rohr der Rhinos kommt jedoch nie zum Einsatz. Eine eigne Basis hat die Army nicht, obgleich Militär-Truck und Panzer im Laufe des Spiels auf Phil Cassidys „Militärgelände“ erscheinen. Bereits in GTA wirbt die Army dafür, dem Militär beizutreten. Auf der offiziellen GTA-III-Website gibt es ein Promo zu Head Radio, in dem es einen kurzen Abschnitt der Army zu hören gibt (Text siehe unten). Außerdem gibt es Werbeplakate in Liberty City, auf denen „Become a real man today! 1-800-BE A HERO“ (dt. „Werden Sie ein richtiger Mann! 1-800-SEI EIN HELD“) steht. Unterlegt ist das Plakat mit Uncle Sams berühmter Zeigefinger-Pose, wo er die Amerikaner dazu auffordert, dem Militär beizutreten. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fängt ein anderer Werbespot für das Militär mit den Worten „Do you enjoy...“ an und wird bei den Auslassungspunkten abrupt beendet. Der Spot wird kurz darauf mit anderen Worten weitergeführt. Eine klare Anspielung an die Nichtausstrahlung des GTA-III-Werbespots. Werbespot thumb|Soldaten, VC * Sprecher: Duschen Sie gerne mit anderen Männern zusammen und haben das Bedürfnis, Frauen fertigzumachen? Dann sind Sie genau der Richtige für die Army. Waffen * Granaten * M16 * Pistole Vice City In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ist der Fuhrpark um einen Kampfhubschrauber angestiegen. Und nun hat die Army auch eine eigene Basis, den Fort Baxter Luftwaffenstützpunkt. Werbespot * Sprecher: Duschen Sie ger... Wir bringen dir bei, wie man Betten macht, in Quadraten marschiert, Schuhe reinigt, Badezimmer putzt, einen Mann mit den bloßen Händen tötet und... wie man all das mit Stolz macht. Die Army bringt dir alles bei, was du im späteren Leben brauchst. Wähle 1-800-BE-A-HERO und werde noch heute ein richtiger Mann! San Andreas left|thumb|Anzeige aus dem [[Liberty Tree]] thumb|Militär-Anzeige, VC Während die Army wieder einmal – diesmal aber um zwei – seine Fahrzeuganzahl erhöhen konnte (neu dazugekommen sind Cargobob und Launch). Eine eigene Basis im eigentlichen Sinne gibt es nicht mehr, nur ein Sperrgebiet und einen Marinestützpunkt, auf dem auch das Militär untergebracht ist. Werbespot * Sprecher: Es ist ein Beruf fürs Leben. Ein Beruf, bei dem Sie immer auf der Seite der Gewinner sind. Zeigen Sie, was Sie draufhaben... beim Militär. (Jet-Geräusch) * Mann: Ich lebte auf der Straße und war in einer Gang, die Leute erschoss und Drogen verkaufte. Jetzt mach ich was aus mir: Ich töte Leute und vertick Drogen für die CIA. * Sprecher: Bei diesem Beruf helfen Sie nicht nur sich selbst, Sie helfen Ihrem Land. Nur beim Militär bekommt ein Teenager die Verantwortung, ein Nuklear-U-Boot zu steuern, einen Panzer zu manövrieren oder hochexplosiven Sprengstoff abzuwerfen. Wechseln Sie noch heute die Spur... zum Militär. (Jet-Geräusch) * Mann 2: Auf dem College geriet ich ständig in sinnlose Gefechte, die ich nicht verstand, wie über abgedrehte Pläne und Glaubenssysteme. Ich hatte kein Bock mehr, darüber zu diskutieren, was nun richtig sei. Also hab ich mein Studium abgebrochen und hab mich verpflichtet. Jetzt bin da, wo ich immer recht hab... beim Militär. * Sprecher: Lernen Sie, Selbstvertrauen zu haben. * Mann 3: Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, Menschen abzustechen. Jetzt kann ich meine Träume für mein Land ausleben! * Sprecher: Nehmen Sie am Militäralltag teil. Stellungen werden jeden Tag unerwartet frei. Ich hab vor, meinen gut bezahlten Job als Voiceover aufzugeben, um mich zu verpflichten, um von geschlechtlich verwirrten Skinheads anschreien zu lassen! Ich brauch Herausforderungen und was fordert mehr heraus als sich im Dschungel in die Hosen zu scheißen, während man beschossen wird? Ist auf jeden Fall besser, als den ganzen Tag in dieser Kabine hier zu sitzen. Seien Sie die Nummer 1... krempeln Sie Ihr Leben um... beim Militär! Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ist das Militär nur Nebensache, da es in keiner Mission vorkommt oder erwähnt wird. Nur bei einem 6-Sterne-Fahndungslevel tauchen Rhinos und Soldaten auf. Auftritte in Missionen, an denen die Army aktiv beteiligt ist. Vice City * Zu Befehl, Sir! San Andreas * Black Project * Green Goo * Robbing Uncle Sam * Vertical Bird Vice City Stories * Conduct Unbecoming * Over the Top * Soldier Personal Soldat, III.JPG|GTA III Soldat, VC.JPG|Vice City Soldat, SA.JPG|San Andreas Soldaten, VCS.JPG|Vice City Stories Kategorie:Behörden Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Gangs